


order of philes

by atorusu



Series: my phile cabinet :-)) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Significant Other, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magical Bond, Morning Kisses, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, idk we'll see, maybe????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atorusu/pseuds/atorusu
Summary: the world is separated into "philes". the philes consist of heliophiles, pluviophiles, astrophiles, nyctophiles, photophiles, dendrophiles, thalassophiles, and selenophiles. when you are born you are placed into a phile and you are to stay by your own, or similar kind.what happens when two people decide to go against the rules? (all philes have the "powers" that they love.)OR: shouyou and kei don't follow the rules, but what are the consequences? + magical powers because i can :))
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: my phile cabinet :-)) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	order of philes

**heliophile** (noun) ~~s~~

someone who loves the sun

**pluviophile** (noun) **n**

someone who loves the rain

**astrophile** (noun) **n**

someone who loves astrology

**nyctophile** (noun) ~~_**o**_~~

someone who loves the night or darkness

**photophile** (noun) ~~s~~

someone who loves natural light

**dendrophile** (noun) _a_

someone who loves earth

**thalassophile** (noun) _a_

someone who loves water

**selenophile** (noun) **_~~o~~_**

someone who loves the moon

those that have same marking fall into the "similar" category.

~~~

"shou.. you know we shouldn't be doing this.." the moonlight shone down on his orange haired lover, and to say he looked ethereal would be an understatement.

"that is.. debatable... and don't even think of denying it, kei." the red haired one said, cupping the other's face and pulling him in for a kiss. the latter deepened the kiss, holding the other by his neck and holding him closer. kei rubbed over the small " ~~ _ **o**_~~ " near shouyou's ankle, tracing it over and over as he sighed into the older's warm embrace. they parted before shouyou pulled kei into a hug, sniffling softly against his firm chest. "kei.. what do you think will happen to us if they find out?" 

"i don't- i don't know and i don't want to know.. we have to keep this secret shou.." said the younger, holding the other in his arms.

"i know i just don't want to let you go yet..." he lifted his head and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"i know." kei said, trying to keep his voice from wavering, "i know shou, i don't want to either.. but you know we can't be near each other..." kei wiped the tears that were prickling at the edge of his lover's eyes and held him close. he really didn't want to let him go yet, he wished they were in the same phile, but of course fate wasn't going to be easy on him. they were like the sun and moon, they couldn't be near each other in the eyes of others, but when everyone was away, they were free to hold each other close.

it was almost sunrise so the couple quickly scrambled away from each other and went back to their respective philes. they never spoke a word of each other to anyone else, and they would be fine that way... right? yeah.. they would be fine.

school was mixed for all the philes, but they all had their own classes. classes were sorted by similar philes and it was no secret that the " ~~s~~ , and **_~~o~~_** 's" were the smartest. the only time other philes mingled was during lunch, and even then you had to be careful of not getting found by adults. every day at lunch shou and kei would sneak off and hide in their own made up magic space, (if you're wondering why they don't just stay in this space the entire time a.) it takes a lot of energy to keep up b.) they both had families that they didn't want to leave behind.) it was the only time they were ever truly alone. they always ate and played games with each other, a few times they even did some rather.. extra physical activites. (wink ;-) wonk) whenever they parted they always had the hardest time letting go, they're usually a bit late to their next class because of how long it takes each other to let go. one time they even skipped the rest of school altogether to spend the day with each other, needless to say, they got in big trouble. luckily for them, nobody ever noticed they were gone at the same time, but kei's best friend was getting suspicious. kei knew tadashi was going to get on his case about it soon, and he really didn't want to be found out. it wasn't that he didn't trust tadashi, but he still would prefer it if his own affairs were kept private, seeing as he could possibly lose his life if he was ratted out. nobody really knew the consequences of dating another non-similar phile species, but the punishment for even talking to one was extreme. 

it was once night again and the couple found themselves enjoying each other's company alone. they snuggled up together, sharing kisses here and there, talking about their days, anything they had to share really. for being a heliophile, kei was quite odd. he would've fit better as a selenophile seeing as he is cold, smart, snarky, and a bit of an asshat; not to mention that his name literally means moon. now shouyou on the other hand would've been better as a heliophile, his name literally meant sun. he was bubbly and bright, he could brighten your mood with just a simple smile. it would've been odd, but i guess it was true: shouyou loved the moon (tsukishima) and kei loved the sun (shouyou). they literally could've been in the same phile, or opposite philes, but of course they had to be the odd ones out, even so they didn't mind. being the outcasts is what intially led them together, and here they are, dancing around a forbidden love without a care in the world.

they sat in a field of flowers, catching lightning bugs as they lit up. the view was beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.. is what kei would say if he wasn't a mean asshole. that doesn't matter though, shouyou already knows he's thinking it. one particular bug landed on shou's hand and just chilled. kei and shou "adopted" it and named it raijin, it was their little love child. one day shou would like to have a child with kei, but he knows that they'd have to be bonded first. he had always wanted to be bonded, he just never expected that he would want to be bonded with a heliophile of all people. life was just weird that way, he supposed.

~~~~  
  
aCK SORRY IF THIS IS BAD I NEVER REALLY WRiTE AND INCLUDE CONVErSATIONS????? 

GIVE ME FEEDBACK IF YOU WANT!  
THANK U I LOVE U ALL!! :)) <3<3


End file.
